Venganza en cartas
by Juniver
Summary: ¿Te extrañaría si te dijera que no te he extrañado nada? No creo. Te tengo otra pregunta, papa, ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes una hija? Bueno, talvez tengas más, soy esa a la que maltrataste, gritaste, golpeaste, violaste...Tranquilo, Papi. No te guardo rencor. - Bulma le narra a su padre lo que a sido de su vida y como a llegado a sobrevivir. Universo alterno. VegetaxBulma.
1. Querido Papa:

19-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

¿Te extrañaría si te dijera que no te he extrañado nada? No creo. Te tengo otra pregunta, querido, ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes una hija? Bueno, talvez tengas más, soy esa a la que maltrataste, gritaste, golpeaste, violaste y todo ese sinfín de cosas que una niña no tendría que soportar. Tranquilo, Papi – No te guardo rencor. Solo era para explicarte un poco que ha sido de mi vida desde los 16 añitos, cuando me hiciste escapar de nuestro lindo hogar porque me buscaban para matarme. Hablando de lindos hogares: ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra bonita morada llamada Corporación Capsula? Si, esa Gran mansión que solía ser el gran sitio de inventos para los humanos. En la que ahora debes estar pudriéndote, solo y todo lleno de oscuridad por no poder pagarte la luz y el agua. Por si una mera casualidad, estuvieras leyendo esto y entendiéndolo o aun si estas drogado y tirado por el suelo, como en los viejos tiempos, déjame decirte que es una pena. Yo solo quiero que sepas lo mal que me fue en la vida. Aunque debo agradecerte que me enseñaras a jugar al póker, prostituirme y a beber grandes cantidades de alcohol sin llevar al coma etílico. Es cierto, eso me fue genial en la vida. Conocí a grandes personas, como a grandes marqueses como los que tú me presentabas o a los que me vendías una noche, pero no te preocupes papi, no me traumaste con el sexo, déjame decirte que lo disfruto mucho, como una mala perra.

No sé si estarás muerto, aunque no lo creo. Serías la noticia conocida por todos. –"EL VIEJO BRIEF; UNO DE LOS MEJORES CIENTIFICOS, HAYADO MUERTO EN SU CASA CON UNA SOBREDOSIS" No sabes lo que deseo que salga esa simple noticia en todos los periódicos del mundo. Pero ya te he dicho que no te guardo rencor: Simplemente te odio.

Aunque tampoco sé si disfrutaría mucho esa noticia, más me gustaría que me llamaran del hospital por ser tu única pariente, en tu lecho de muerte aunque sea por una simple infección y verte morir lentamente, y que tus viejos y arrugados ojos azules vean mi sonrisa antes de cerrarse, para siempre.

No sé, talvez quiera que sigas vivo y sano, a pesar de toda la mierda que llevas en tus venas, no sé si sabrás para qué, pero te creo más listo para que llegues a entender que no escribiré una condena mía a prisión o al corredor de la muerte con palabras, eres listo Viejo Brief, pero yo lo soy más.

Muchos Besos y recuerdos de tu querida: Conejita Azul.

.

**Hola bueno, eh decidido comenzar esta historia, porque simplemente tengo la cabeza en blanco, y salió esta preciosidad de mi mente que la escribí en menos de diez min. Mi idea es escribir un capitulo por día ya que es rápido y de pocas palabras. Son cartas que dirige la conejita Azul a su padre.**

**Por si no se ha entendido en esta carta Bulma le está firmando una condena de muerte a su padre, lo he hecho así porque se refiere a que sí, por causas naturales tú no te mueres ya me encargare yo de que mueras. **

**Este fic es un Vegeta x Bulma. **

**Bueno las actualizaciones se iran haciendo rápidamente en cuestión de reviews. Así que esta de vuestra parte si os ha gustado o no. Acepto críticas negativas, prácticamente me gustan más que las positivas. Ya que son puntos a mejorar.**

**Muchos besoos! **

**DE: Juniver**


	2. Gracias?

22-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

En tu mundo estando en un coma etílico permanente de casualidad te habrás dado cuenta que se acerca Navidad, ¿no? Las calles llena de colores, Un Papa Noel por cada calle que cruzas, villancicos, regalos… ¿Te acuerdas de como las celebrábamos? Si no era en un club de estriptis era en un casino, me divertía. La verdad es que sí. Las bailarinas siempre tenían un detallito y me regalaban algo. ¿Te acuerdas de Fasha? Siempre te la pedías… para saber tu qué cosas. Era mi mejor amiga de pequeña, me contaba de su vida y como llego a ese trabajo de asco que decía ella para no decirme malas palabras. Odiaba a los viejos amargados que se habían quedado solos por andar por esos clubs, luego se arrepentía de lo que me decía al ver que describía a mi papa. Yo le decía que no me importaba ya que yo ya era mayorcita y entendía lo que hacía mi papi. Ja, que equivocada estaba. Sabes que la llegue a admirar, ¿queriendo ser como ella de mayor? Una pobre prostituta drogadicta sin estudios y con un hijo a los dieciséis años?

Bueno papi, como sabes tuve que huir del país, sin dinero, sin ropa, sin carnets, sin auto y sin nada con lo que pasar la frontera, siquiera con nada para avanzar por las calles. Sabia las tres reglas básicas para vivir: Matar o que te maten. La tercera era no fiarse de nadie.

Eso me ayudo perfectamente mi primera noche, sé que soy bonita y eso sumo puntos fácilmente. Fui a un bar que había cerca dela estación de metro. Me senté en la barra y no tardó mucho en acercarse un hombre de unos 30 años. Me ofreció una copa que acepte rápidamente, ya que no tenía otros medios para alimentarme. Mientras conversaba con ese hombre, con la sonrisa coqueta que siempre me recomendabas, con una mano le iba tocando el torso alegándole, mientras con la otra por detrás le robaba la cartera al cincuentón que tenía atrás pidiendo algo al camarero.

Después de un par de copas, salí del bar, con un par de carteras en los bolsillos, ya lo suficientemente lejos por si se enteraban y salían a buscarme observe el interior de estas.

En la primera, todo eran tarjetas y unos cuantos billetes de cincuenta que sumaban 200 euros. Y en la segunda cartera, también eran tarjetas, pero con un billete de bus de 10 viajes, al que quedaban 4. Un par de fotos y sesenta euros. No era mucho por lo que decidí guardar eso que podría servirme y volver al bar para devolver la primera cartera aunque sin dinero.

Al entrar había mucho más ambiente que antes y prácticamente ni una gota de aire puro, no vi al señor, así que deje la cartera en la barra, y se me ocurrió EL plan genial. Seduje a otro hombre, el cual rápidamente me invito a su apartamento, a ver una colección de algo. Al llegar, me dijo que iba a la cocina a por algo de beber, lo que aproveche rápidamente para sentarme en el sofá y cuando volviera me encontraría durmiendo.

Cuando escuche sus pasos, cerré rápidamente los ojos, sentí como me observaba, lo escuche suspirar cansadamente, como resignado, y dirigir los pasos a otro lado, imagino su habitación.

Sabes, papa. Ese día tuve suerte, ya que esto lo hice varias veces por sobrevivencia y no dormir en la calle, pero no todo tiene tan buen acabar, eso ya te lo contare para que veas los desastres que me hiciste pasar.

A la mañana no hice más que lo típico de madrugar, coger un poco de dinero y dejar una nota con lo que sería más adelante mi marca._ Sorry. B's. _Supongo la abras escuchado no? Tampoco importa.

Muchos Besos. Tu querida conejita azul.

.

**Les juro que en el próximo capítulo sale Vegeta. O se le pronuncia un poquito. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, ya que es lo único que me motiva para escribir ya que no es algo que me guste mucho.**

**Los que tienen cuenta ya les respondí y a los que no aquí va:**

**Guest 1: Si por eso mismo que siempre la sacan la típica niña mimada y rebelde, se me ocurren estas historias, ya que es mi personaje preferido de la serie y todos sabemos que lucha por libertad y todo eso de ir en busca de aventuras a los 16. Por eso puse la misma edad. Haber, también tendremos que imaginarnos un poco cambiado a Brifs. Muchissimas gracias por tu comentario. Enserio me animais. Besoos!**

**Guest 2: Si Vegeta es mas de todo esto que se describe pero igual tendrá lo suyo ya que Bulma también se lo explicara a su padre. Espero tu opinión en este capi. Saludosss!**

**Floor bv: Me alegroo que te llame la atención. Espero que lo leas. Besos**

**vale: Sigo**

**Gracias **_Night of nightmares _**por poner esta historia en sus preferidas y seguirla.**

**Muchossss besos! Esperoo vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que acepto críticas, consejos… También sabéis que esta historia se irá actualizando según los reviews. **

**De: Juniver (os amo)**


	3. Rutina?

23-12-2014- Capital del Oeste n1 (Corporación Capsula) 09309

Hola Papa:

Ei, ya echabas de menos una carta mía, no? Ni se para que me molesto, si talvez ni las estés leyendo.

Supongo querrás saber cómo siguió de mi vida esa noche, no papi? No creo. Igual, aquí esta lo que podrías nombrar mi tormento.

Oye sabes que colarse en el bus no es tan difícil como la gente cree. Ya tengo claro, que a lo que la gente tiene miedo es a que les pillen, más que a meterse sin tarjeta. Esa adrenalina recorriéndote el cuerpo, estando atento a que no entre ningún guardia. Pf, esa adrenalina no se asemeja a nada a la que sientes en otros casos. Pero que para muchas personas es lo más de lo más. No sabía dónde me dirigía. Sólo sabía que tenía que huir bien lejos de ti, y de tus cosas. Los mafiosos esos poco me importaban. La verdad, deseaba que me encontraran y que sanaran tu deuda matándome con un tiro limpio. Sabes que esos mafiosos a los que les debías no sé cuántas deudas, aún van detrás de mí. Sin saber que soy yo, esa a la que desean matar. Es gratificante tener esta sensación de ser el centro de atención, sin serlo. ¿Me sigues? No creo. Da igual. Mientras yo me entienda. Tiempo más tarde me entere de que no se iban a tomar tanto trabajo para un pelele como tú para matarme y tan sólo contrataron a alguien para que me matara con las simples indicaciones: Hija de brief. Eso es muy difícil de averiguar. Ya que yo no era nada famosa. Pero claro, si contrataban al mejor sin saberlo, tarde o temprano daría conmigo.

Como dije antes, me baje del bus, cuando vi que iba a subir un inspector, un guardia. Vague unas horas por las calles, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Cuando escuche a mi estómago rugiendo un rato, fui a un súper que vi cerca y me compre con el poco dinero que robe, unas galletas y agua. Sin que nadie se enterara, menos el ojo de la cámara que localice sólo entrar puse un recipiente de espaguetis y albóndigas frías en mi mochila Me senté en un banco solitario y comí una galleta, se me acerco un hombre y me preguntó por una calle, no conocía nada ese lugar, así que no le conteste, él se me quedó mirando un rato como examinándome, me dio las gracias y se alejó, sin apartar la vista de mí. No le hice mucho caso. Y seguí comiendo la galleta de chocolate lentamente para engañar a mi estómago para que pensara que estaba comiendo más de lo que era en realidad.

Así aguante más o menos unas cuantas semanas, cuando llegue a un pequeño pueblo, donde conocí a gente muy agradable, que me llamaban amiga. Al tiempo entendí eso a lo que la gente predominaba: Cariño.

Bueno papi, siento no explicarte mucho en esta carta, pero no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía en ese entonces, que no era más que: Nada.

Muchos Besos. Tu querida conejita azul.

.

**Vale, losiento. Ha sido un pésimo capitulo. Inspiración al 0%. Creo que he perdido más de la mitad de la gente que puede haber empezado a interesarle la historia. Bff. Cada vez se me da peor escribir. Me disculpo otra vez.**

**Les jure que en este capitulo saldría Vegeta, y aunque no lo parezca ha salido, no el personalmente, pero si ha sido nombrado alguien, que aunque alomejor no es el o alomejor sí, tiene algo que ver. Espero no perder lectores. Os amo demasiado3 **

**Ya he contestado a los comentarios que tienen cuenta a los que no aquí va:**

**Guest2: Ya que fuiste la 2 te dejare con este nombre valeee? Para asi diferenciarte si sigues leyendo esta historia espero que sí, tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir. Te aseguro que dentro de poco se conocerann!**

**vale: Me alegro que te encantee!**

**Agradezco a **Night of Nightmares, SakuraSaiyajinfics, Uzuki Yu-Chan, Valen Minene** y a **Ananeko123** por poner esta historia en sus favoritos.**

**También agradezco a **Night of Nightmares, Uzuki Yu-Chan **y ha** Valen Minene **por seguir mi historia.**

**Muchos besossss a todooooos! Y espero vuestros comentarios. Acepto críticas, muy bien recibidas!**

**De: Juniver (os amo)**


End file.
